


The Universe

by TheWickedPathway



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Sons, Spoilers, Star-crossed, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedPathway/pseuds/TheWickedPathway
Summary: Knocking on Shuichi's door at 4am, Kaito looks a bit antsy.Lots of star gazing, sweet talk, and even some ukulele.





	The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, hey guys! I hope you enjoy this one Saimota one shot! I might post some more soon, maybe even a series if y'all enjoy this! Thank you for reading!

“..erg… Kaito? What are you doing here? ..it's like..4 in the morning..”

Standing in the doorway, Shuichi found himself rubbing one of his eyes while looking up towards a practically beaming Momota. His usual confident grin rested on his face as he kept eye contact with the other individual, his hands behind his back conspicuously. Typically someone would be alarmed by such a pose, but Shuichi was too tired to completely comprehend what was going on, and remained to keep a firm trust in his ‘bro’.

“We already trained earlier didn't we?...” 

He yawned a bit, then looked at the ground slowly.

“This is not about training- no. Just- come with me.” 

Kaito seemed fidgety, his smile diminishing after a moment as if he had lost his confidence momentarily.

“It's worth it, I promise. It's a surprise! Man up! You're not afraid of being out in the dark are you?” 

Shuichi flinched slightly at how loud he was, then shook his head no. He sighed and pushed forward out of his dorm, closing the door behind him. Once he stepped into the main clearing of the building, he covered his mouth to hide a meek yawn that escaped his mouth. He could have sworn he saw Kaito staring at him as he did so, then again, he was too tired to process anything. Kaito didn't remove one hand from behind him, though he used his other to grab Shuichi by the wrist and began to walk. His hand was..large, and callous. Probably from the intense space training he had gone through, though Shuichi mostly just noticed how warm, and slightly sweaty his palm was.

“Uh..w...where are we going again?” 

The male asked in a whisper, stumbling over his feet as he was pulled out of the door building. 

“I told ya it's a surprise! Don't worry about it too much.” 

Kaito replied, now keeping his gaze focused ahead as they exited the dorm building, then began to walk quickly towards the stairs that descended into a new clearing. The cold night air kissed Shuichi’s skin delicately, sending mild shivers through out his body and made his skin prickle. He felt goose bumps on his bare arms, for he was only in a t-shirt and a pair of sweats that was provided by the school. Kaito had managed to keep whatever he was holding behind his back covered by his ridiculously sized jacket, never relinquishing his grip on Shuichi’s wrist. As they traveled, he gradually began to wake up more, then quickened his pace slightly to walk at Kaito’s side. The taller male either didn’t notice or just ignored this, for he still held onto his wrist as they pushed on. 

Upon entering the stone clearing that branched off into different pathways, one leading to Miu’s lab and so on, Kaito turned and began heading towards the shrubbery. Making a face, Shuichi looked up at the other with a raised eyebrow in obvious confusion. 

“Where ...exactly are we going again?” 

He voiced in a hoarse tone, leaning away gently from the other a bit. His heart had began to work nervously now, hating himself for doubting his trust in Kaito. Thoughts running a million miles a minute, he began to panic slightly from the other’s lack of response. ‘This is it’ ,Shuichi thought, ‘This is what I get for letting my guard down. For trusting someone here. He’s going to kill me in cold blood, escape out of here on his own. Kaede I’m sorry I-’ His thoughts got rudely interrupted by a tug on his wrist and a concerned look on Kaito’s face, who was now looking at him again.

“You alright bro? I was just kidding about that dark thing earlier. It’s not very manly to be afraid of such a thing but if you really are-”

“Ah- no.” Shuichi quickly countered, shaking his head a bit vigorously, “It's not that- sorry. I’m fine, just a bit..tired still..” His nerves calmed a bit after that, noting that Kaito seemed to lack any harmful intent, at the moment at least. The two of them fell back into a silence, walking away from the stone clearing into a more densely filled area, shrubs and towering thicket beginning to close them off from the buildings behind them. The monokubs must of not cleared this area out yet, Shuichi assumed, intaking the lush surroundings curiously. Then their walk became an uphill trek, Kaito keeping a determined look on his face. The brush began to clear, the two of them pushing upwards until they reached the top of a looming hill. Were they even on the school campus anymore? That question only bothered Shuichi for so long, when Kaito had released his wrist and turned to face him. His cheeky grin met his face as he finally showed what he had been hiding behind his back. 

“...a ukulele?” Shuichi asked, his eyes widening slightly. “Is that what this is all for…?” Kaito’s grin seemed to waver slightly, his arm lowering slightly as the other moved so he could scratch the back of his neck.

“Well, yea… I know it's not the most manly of instruments but…” His expression softened a bit, which seemed out of character for him. Shuichi frowned a bit, then followed as Kaito moved to sit on the side of the hill, taking a seat next to him. “I found this at that student store place, and it made me think of my grandparents, ya know? Back at home they took care of me, supported me through thick and thin.” Kaito then pumped his fist towards the night sky, seeming to be gesturing something. “I, the luminary of the stars! Will breach the heavens and go beyond for the sake of everyone!!” Shuichi smiled softly, watching Kaito talk. There was special something about the way Kaito spoke, his words always just seemed so confident, like he really knew what he was doing. Like he knew that everything would turn out okay if you just followed his lead. He was someone you could trust in. Shuichi found himself staring at the other for a moment, then quickly averted his eyes away in a shy manner, looking towards the ground instead. 

“But as I was saying about my grandparents-” Kaito continued, his arm lowering to pick up the ukulele again, “they taught me how to play when I was a kid… never lost the skills either I suppose. Shuichi- I’m sorry for dragging ya out here when it's so late, it's just that.. I don't need the others to think I’ve gone soft ya know? Everyone needs a strong leader, and if I’m out here with ya like this they might uh… get the wrong idea I suppose.” Shuichi furrowed his brow at the last part. The wrong idea? What does he mean by that? 

“Ah- it’s okay… yea.. You’re right.. Its nice out here at least… It doesn’t feel like this area is a part of the school though.. How did you find this place?” Shuichi asked, leaning back onto the palms of his hands, glancing over at Kaito as he gently began to strum a couple cords against the ukulele. A soothing melody began to form in the night air, and Shuichi found himself smiling again.

“Well, my bro, if you must know,” Kaito began to answer, “I had began to miss seeing the stars. It was hard to get a clear view of them from the dorms and school buildings, so I wandered out here and found this spot. Nice find, eh?” More soft chords filled the silence, lulling Shuichi to close his eyes momentarily to listen to the music. It was relaxing, and he actually felt safe for a brief moment, able to just forget the awful nightmare he was trapped in. He found his head leaning forward slightly, and that's when the music paused for a moment. The feeling of a callous, but warm hand brushed against his cheek, then the next thing he knew Shuichi was being pulled closer to Kaito. His eyes opened as his cheek rested on what felt like the other male’s shoulder, and when he looked up at him to ask why, he found himself just not questioning why for once, and just accepted the moment. Kaito then slipped his arm back and began strumming again, though this time he began to mumble lyrics under his breath. 

“I’m lyin’ on the moon… my dear, I’ll be there soon... It’s a quiet and starry place ….Times we’re swallowed up, in space we’re here a million miles away.” His voice was a bit raspy as he mumbled the lyrics, but it was almost beautiful nonetheless. Shuichi found himself entrapped by Kaito’s voice, wondering why his chest ached mildly as he listened to the song. Soft would be a way to describe how the song made him feel. Soft and almost sorrowful, maybe that's why it hurt. A frown met his lips for a moment as he continued to listen. “There’s things I wish I knew… There’s no thing I’d keep from you… It’s a dark and shiny place… but with you my dear, I’m safe and we’re a million miles away..” Shuichi glanced up at Kaito again, thankfully his eyes were closed as he mumbled the song, so he wouldn’t notice him staring. “We’re lyin’ on the moon… It’s a perfect afternoon … Your shadow follows me all day… Makin’ sure that I’m, okay and we’re a million miles away…”

Kaito strummed the last chord loudly, humming softly the ending again to himself, before opening his eyes once more. He directed his gaze towards the stars, looking almost wistful for a moment, before turning his head to make eye contact with Shuichi. The shorter male was a bit startled as he did, jumping off his shoulder with a bashful expression, averting his eyes quickly. 

“Ah- sorry.. Just… you play beautifully..” Shuichi mumbled in a soft voice, which gained a laugh out of Momota. He placed his ukulele off to the side and turned his head towards the sky. Raising an arm, he pointed towards the night sky. 

“If my bearings are correct, I believe that larger star right there, the red one, is Betelgeuse. Some scientists think that it's already died, but because we’re so far away from it, we can still see it’s light from earth. Pretty cool huh?” Kaito informed, grinning a bit excitedly. Any thoughts of space seemed to excite him, Shuichi realized, and he followed Kaito’s hand to look at the star’s direction. The night sky sent a chill down his space as he in took it for the first time. The hazy mix of purple and deep blues were almost intoxicating to look at, and Shuichi felt his breath catch in the back of his throat. Stars dotted the sky like a splatter of white against a dark canvas, the vast immenseness of space simply came crashing down of Shuichi all at once. He tried to withdraw a mild gasp that escaped his lips, and he found himself reaching for Kaito’s hand, which rested beside him. Clutching tightly onto it, he calmed down after a moment, then found himself facing Kaito, who had turned to stare at him. Shuichi flushed, unable to read his expression, and too flustered to really think about what was happening. He wanted to let go and apologize, pretend this never happened and just run… but he didn't let go. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest, inner thoughts calling him pathetic for not being a man and making a decision, though apparently he didn’t have to make a decision.

At that moment, when Shuichi was about to rip his hand away and apologize, Kaito turned his hand and gripped back. An almost shy grin met his face as he looked at Shuichi, and he felt as if he was going to have a heart attack. He could not break eye contact with the other, and he found himself just sort of gawking at Kaito, desperately trying to think of how to respond. ‘Shuichi don’t be stupid. Don’t be dumb. I can’t mess this up.. Whatever this is.’ So, he brightly decided to just lean in a bit, testing the waters. When he noticed Kaito’s smile fade, he panicked, though only momentarily when he found the taller male also leaning in. Everything was happening so fast, and Shuichi couldn't wrap his head around what was happening, but he found himself on a mere inch away from Kaito’s lips, and he didn't want to move away. Heart pounding, his eyes fell closed as their lips met, then he felt his heart just stop entirely.

It felt like he was kissing the universe. Although it was only for a moment, those moments felt like a lifetime. Shuichi leaned away to look at Kaito, his expression stunned and bewildered. When Kaito mimicked his expression, Shuichi couldn't help but laugh a bit, feeling the pressure being released from his chest. Both of them broke out into a mild fit of giggles, their relief filling the night air. After a drawn out moment, they regained their breath, and both seemed to agree to something without really needing to say anything. So then, Shuichi rested his head on Kaito’s shoulder, and they sat there to watch the sunrise together.


End file.
